Eyes of the Beast
by Kaze IX
Summary: Marth is a complicated Nightsabre who wounds up being the companion of a Night Elf Hunter. The story is told on the pets side. Both him and the Hunter go through hell and back together! R&R Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

_**Marth**_

**I am a an Omega of the pride, of what humanoids called us 'NightSabre Stalkers'. I was always the last to eat, even cubs went before me and my Leader treated me ... badly. I don't hold it against them though. I made a huge mistake ... causing one of us to be turned into a an item that covers the back of out enemy. I deserve the place of Omega ... never alpha. I'm destined to live in these dense and serene forests forever, hunting and being ignored by the pride.**

**About a year ago, before the accident happened, I was actually going to be the Alpha, the leader. It's all history now though ...**

**I guess after a while, you get used to it. The insults, the abuse ... it only fuels the revenge I wish to unleash upon them one day. One day.**

**Today would be normal. Our clan is to go on hunt again, for the same thing. Deer. Venison. Maybe a rabbit too. Either way, my tastebuds had grown so used to it it begins to taste bland and it seems almost a chore to even lick the dry carcass clean. It sends shivers up my spine to feel the rough, sharp bones against my tongue. I almost dread hunting days ...**

**Well, it's about time everyone else woke up. I may be awake but if I would even nudge them, they would look at my face and twist their noses and attempt to strike the nearest part of me. To think, I was going to lead these bastards. I'm almost glad now.**

**The Leader was calling everyone up now. His name was 'Shta'. Odd name I know. He was sitting up atop a small rock waiting for the clan to gather around him. I had to do it too, but further away. All around were the dark figures of us coats united. Dark Grey, almost black based fur with shimmering silver dots to compliment. If there is one thing I'm proud of, It's my appearance. Our eye colour is Gold amber ... always. It's genetic. Now there is just a collection of lined up dark furred, long-fanged wannabes, all staring at Shta'. You could see how smug he was sitting on there. He loved the power, it was obvious. He was just about to open his big, messed up mouth when I sneezed. Yup, that was like the blood on the meat. Everyone turned to stare at me and Shta' looked extremely pissed. It was great on the inside but on the outside, well, I might get a beating for that. After a silence, he began talking.**

**"Nightsabres, today, is a different hunt for us all." He growled, and it wasn't pretty. But for a different hunt? What was he up to? "Just recently, one of our clan members got too far out of the territory. He was cut down ... and skinned." Even this was news to me. The only thing that could take us down was a ...**

**Night Elf.**

**They don't normally hunt us, which is good news but when they hunt you for your fur, it's a different matter.**

**"I've decided ...," Not good. When he decides something it's usually reckless and downright stupid. "... We are going to hunt the nearby Elves in their town, Dolonaar." What was he thinking!? We're all going to get slaughtered ... and being Omega, It's my job to go first to scout the area. Looks like I'll won't be returning home in Teldrassil. Everyone else was shocked too but they were loyal, and dumb, enough to follow him to the end. Admirable in a fools sense.**

**"We're going to Hunt, Tonight." His final words. Does he like revenge so much? I cannot understand. He just suddenly became a mystery to me ... why do something so crazy for one lost comrade? All I can do is grin and walk paces now. Just as he was walking down that rock, I just managed to catch his smile ... as he looked directly at me. The more I stare off, the more frightened and lost I become. Most likely ... No, I WILL die tonight.**

**A couple of hours passed and everyone was gathered around Shta'. I'd become such a nervous wreck since then. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I just sat shivering, upon the green mother, with fear. My eye coloure had dulled. I noticed that when drinking from the Lake. It was strangely colder than it was. I feel like I'm imagining all this, that when you know your going to die ... everything will taste like it. Like Death. And everything will feel like it ... and smell like it ... and you can even hear it...**

**"Marth."**

**I hear it already. It's a low gruff voice, one that you won't enjoy listening to.**

**"Marth ..."**

**I want it to stop...**

**"Marth!"**

**Just go away ...**

**"For the love of Elune, Marth! Answer me at once!"**

**And it was Shta's voice!? Hell, that made me jump to the moon then! But in a way, glad to actually hear it. Then again ... if that was death's voice ...**

**"Marth, you know your job, runt. Move on ahead. You know where the Elves are. Track them down and return to me once your done... Also, when your out scouting, for your safety, I'll send a group after you. Wait for them before you return" All I could do was nod my head quickly and run off to the North-West. This would be one night to ... forget? Remember? Look's as if I don't get a choice anymore.**

**it wasn't long running before I could faintly see the outline of the strange shapes that was the village. I felt so hot yet cold, and I was beginning to get dizzy. I'm so afraid, I'll mess this up easily. But now, it was just a waiting game. I suddenly remembered when I was a little kitten. I had no brothers or sisters so getting along with the other litters was difficult. There was this game we used to play. We had to hunt each other from our hiding spots and when we found each other we'd have to punce on them. It was a great game and it really brought up our skills, so say my parents, Elune bless them.**

**It was getting a bit late now and I had been waiting for a while. The nerves were calmer now but I know they would get back up to shock me again when either the group came ... or something else. Matter of fact, I was really bored just lying here. But it was really peaceful. With the clan always around I'd never been able to think clearly. Nor did I actually appreciate everything around me. These tall trees ... they were fabulous. It made me feel protected all of a sudden. They looked like giant Sentinels, guarding Teldrassil with it's awesome branches and thick leaves. The moon was out tonight too. It shone wonderfully. Never seen anything quite so beautiful... it was like it danced in the small openings of the forest canopy, it's Lunar light creating illusional curtains that flowed all the way to the forest floor. I didn't feel afraid anymore. I felt ... bliss. Pure bliss. I just caught my eye on the light that reflected off of my coat. I was proud. it was the colour of the moon itself. Heh, I never felt so happy before ... It's like I accepted what I am and were I am. Being alone is nice sometimes ... I should do this more often.**

**Just as I was about to drift asleep, I heard a twig snap not far from where I was having my moment. Well, that was it. Nerves sprung up and I forgot where I was and who I was. I could just hear steps but not like steps from any beast. Sniffing the air told me all.**

**Night Elf.**

**Oh Elune, this was it for me. I could tell. I waited for the sound to get nearer. I couldn't move. I just accepted my fate. Then it hit me ... the amount of emotion I'd been feeling all day had drained me. Another reason why I could not move. I'd exerted myself just to keep alert and now,**

**My sight went black.**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking

_Azure Lynx: I'm sorry for not updating. But if you see my profile, you'll understand. Anyway, seeing as I got the groove back for this idea and that I have Word … finally … I'm going to continue with this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does. The only thing I own is my characters and their pets ECT. Oh, and a George Foremen Grill!_

_Chapter 2 – Waking_

Where am I? … It's hard to focus … I cannot see correctly… Am I dead at last? There's a faint smell of something burning … and … and there's wood burning too. My senses are slowly coming back. Need to open my eyes … need to get up. Need to move. Need to do it now. Now!

"Ah you're waking up already … good."

Who's voice is that? I've never heard of it before. It doesn't sound feral or even growlish. It sounds … harmonious and sweet. Slowly, I'm able to move my aching muscles to a lying position. All my strength has been sapped and by the Moon … do I feel awful. I shake my head to rid of the blur of my mind and focus the eyes onto what's in front of me. As the haze moves, I can see a figure that instantly causes my whole being to shudder in fear.

"You needn't be afraid, little cat. I'm not going to harm you."

That's the voice from the … Night Elf I see before me. I want to run away, but at the same time I have a need to trust her words. Which also makes me wonder, how can I even understand it? She notices my breathing begin to slow down as if I was convinced. And I was. The Elf moves cautiously to the fire that's a yard away from me and takes something off a stick that's above the flame. Curiously, I sniff the air to get a hint of what it was. Venison!

"Are you Hungry, NightSabre? You look half starved. I bet your clan doesn't treat you very well. You've got visible scars all over your body …"

I notice its voice trails off as she inspects the flaws of my fur and skin. It was right though. As the least favourable ranked of the clan, I'm … mistreated. This is the first time I've actually seen some hospitality. I never expected it to be from a Night Elf though. A supposed common enemy.

She carefully pushes the flank of meat towards me and within enough distance for me not to move so I can take a bite. The aroma is almost a killing scent … it makes me ravenous and as I'm acting on impulse, I tear into the meat like some half starved dog begging for scraps. Although my pride hates to admit it, I was nearly the very thing I described so spitefully. As I desperately gnaw and rip apart the generous helping of meat, the Elf looks upon me with intrest. It eyes me with a smile so kind that I have to avert my attention from it. Regardless of all this … I'm happy to be treated so respectfully but at the same time, I cannot help but feel that this is all going to be part of some trick. I'll keep those thoughts in the back for now. I should take advantage of this.

During some time after I 'attacked' the venison, I could feel my strength and general alertness return to me. I felt much better but now the question is what to do with the Elf. It still watches me with some sort of smirk.

"Are you feeling better now, cat?"

Its voice rings something feminine so I guess this slim and slender looking Elf is female. Considering I've hardly seen them up close, it's difficult to tell. In response to her question, I'm stuck for what to do. Instinctively, I nod my head and growl softly. Something they would understand. Her face brightens up and she stands above me. It only just occurred to me how tall these Night Elves could be. This one had long midnight blue hair that seemed all over the place, glowing eyes that looked akin to the moon and red stripes over her blue-like skin. Maybe it was some kind of clan mark.

"Excellent. I'm glad. It took me a lot of effort to save you from that hunting trip. You're very lucky, cat."

I tilt my head. Hunting trip? I was going to die … and she saved me? How is this even possible? I growl as if I was posing a question. The tone higher at the end of it. She laughed and seemed to understand as she spoke once more.

"That's right. I saved you from being turned into a doormat. You might find it weird yourself, but I'm also a Hunter. I can guess you would have some sort of hatred towards me because of what I do. I kill your kind and other beasts to clothe others. To keep them warm and to also keep me from going hungry. It's a harsh world, cat. We have to kill in order to survive. It's the way of the Hunter. Just like you. You're a Hunter too. You kill to survive, right? You kill to keep yourself and others alive. We have more in common than you think."

After listening to her, something sort of clicked in my head. It's like I achieved some knowledge that was sparse. Or maybe or I was just opening my eyes to the truth at last. It was like I was finally awake to the world. It only brought up more questions though. In all my thoughts, I spoke out in my tongue.

"But that doesn't explain why you saved me." I only just realised what I did but it's not like it mattered. She couldn't understand me anyway. So I thought.

"Oh, well, it's hard to explain. Lets just say that I require a good, strong friend for the road ahead."

She responded to me directly and didn't seem surprised unlike me. I bet my jaw was dropped. However, I just carried on talking. I've got too many questions to ask but I can't just blurt them all out. It would make me seem almost vulnerable now.

"A friend? I don't understand. Why does a Hunter need its prey for a different purpose?" I tilted my head while sitting up, eyeing the Elf up and down with a curious eye.

"Yes. A Friend. You see … Hunters can work together also. So I have this offer for you. Would you like to come with me? To explore the world, see different things, become stronger and wiser, to lead a different life? Or do you wish to stay here with the clan that set up your own death?"

It was like she had me at a fork in the road … but with only one path looking more decent. She grinned at me. She was good … but her way with negotiating seemed almost dangerous. Regardless, the offer was too tempting. I'd do anything to get away from here. From the abuse. From Shta'.

" … You know my Answer, Elf. I'd rather come with you, who treats me with kindness, than stay here and be assassinated in my sleep."

"Good but I have a favour to ask of you … only this one favour."

She seemed like she was almost pleading, moving her hands in front and clasping them together. I furrowed my brow, suspicion evident.

"And tell, what would that be, Elf?"

"You would have to fight for me. Fight by me. With me. I want you to be my Sword … or claws in your case. You will be like … a Guardian."

A Guardian? Taking the damage? I've got enough pain already … but still, the offer is better on the scales here. I still have no choice, really.

"As long as you keep your word. If you do, I'll learn to trust you. If you don't … I won't be protecting you. I may be some low beast but I still have a cunning mind." I sort of bared my teeth slightly. I can't help but be impolite to strangers. The Elf nodded to me and smiled faintly. She slowly moved her hand to my head and patted it. It felt nice I'll admit but I can't help but feel like that was the end of the diplomacy here. I purred …

"Don't worry. I'll keep my promise. It's going to be nice to have you around, cat."

She reassured me with that smile of hers and I felt myself being lured in to her strange charm.

"So … what's your name? You can call me Kaze."


End file.
